In certain situations, it may be desirable for a drug delivery device that a particular component interface fails under user generated abuse loading, in preference to another component interface.
Moreover, a mechanism for a drug delivery device should be designed such that it prevents the user from misusing the device, e.g. by applying excessive force, and that it warns the user from using a damaged mechanism.